Shin/Alex
Shin/Alex refers to the endearing example of friendship displayed by Shin Chen and Alexander Wen, students of Gakuen Hetalia. It is hands-down the most popular pairing, judging from the size of the underground fanbase and amount of surreptiously circulated supporting material. Origins This legendary combination first occured as a misprint by the revered deathbybroccoli-san during a chat session in December 2010 (Log can be found here). Careful analysis can reveal the implications of the original terminology where Alex/Shin as been discarded in favour of the superior man through the conviniently attended catalyst of Kaneeli-kun and ForteBlues-chan and the supporting prescence of SparrowHunter08-san and MizukiAme-san. Also, this is where the significant motif of Skinny Jeans and the hilarious quote, "I am willing to be your prince in shining army," ''arises. :: Shin: I am willing to be your prince in shining army :: Alex: Oh catch me! I'm going to faint! :: Alex: My jeans are too tight! :: Shin: I'll save you~ :: Alex: aaah! *faints* :: *insert disney songs* :: Shin: My darrrrling~ :: *RIPPPPP* :: Shin: -CPR- Plausibility Evidence has been gathered from a number of reputable sources. *Alex has a soft side! (cue:awww). He has a teddy bear and shows ''genuine care and affection towards puppies and kittens. *Shin has an intense passion for anything that's marketable and will very likely pursue this course of action with utmost youthfullness. *They are part of a boyband in an AU and everyknow knows what boybands get up to..... *They are both insanely good-looking. *They look insanely good as cats as well *The tension in this needs to be resolved. *Arguably the oldest continued ~relationship~ in the school. Hey, if time can't kill it nothing can 8D Trivia *They are part of the A.S.S. trio (Coined by Usakan) *They came second in the schoolwide pairing contest without even trying *There is apparently a fanbook/doujinshi titled 'Skinny Jeans' in existence but publication has been stunted due to unforeseen difficulties *Shin/Alex does not have any rival pairings because the fanbase is just that powerful *This pairing has boosted the economy substantially especially for the brain bleach industry *The existence of a gallery has been overruled due to fear of third party interference and potential harm to artists who do not wish to be identified. This matter will be further consolidated upon. (The Brain Bleach Factory is not happy about this) *There is a code name for this pairing.... if you, reader wish to know.... kekeke, please make your interest known through attending the chat and knocking three times while turning around clockwise with your finger on your bleeding nose. Thank You. *Anon^F cracked up around 50 times while typing this up and headdesked around another 20 times at the amount of cheese. Quotes *"The best omg." - Anon1 *"My heart argh." - Anon2 *"This I can't even unf" - Anon3 *''"...just why you guys, why??" ''- Anon4 *''"Because.... it makes our kokoro go dokidoki" ''- Anon5 *''"I swear you guys just like to make pairings out of anything....then again I do too." ''- Anon6 *''"Nonono, Shin/Alex is my one true OTP <3 (But Shin x Laptop works too)" ''- Anon7 *"This.... Shin/Alex alignment has been the cause of many casulties in my infirmatry." - Toris Laurinaitis, Nurse of Gakuen Hetlia *"The fangirls are so evasive it's impossible to catch them" - Ludwig, Disciplinary Officier *"They are my OTP" - possibly said by Jez said by purp *"..." - Shin (Translation: Omg I totally agree with this, ily) *"..." - Alex (Translation: Omg Senpai ilu2. ) *"..." - Shin (Translation: bby are my pants too tight for u) *"..." - Alex (Translation: oh darling ur perfect, my feels I can't) The Proposal A refined selection from "Brainbleach: You will need it" * ::Alex: *nose bleed* ::Shin: *stuffs tampon up his nose* ::.... ::Alex: get on your knees ::Shin: *gets roses out of skinny jeans* ::Alex: and propose to me~ ::Shin: *goes on one knee* ::Shin: Alex. ::Shin: The princess of my soul. ::Shin: The skinny jeans to my butt. ::Shin: With this bouquet. ::Shin: *pulls ring out of shirt* ::Alex: *blushes* ::Shin: And this ring. ::Shin: Will you. ::Shin: Be my waifu? ::.... ::Alex: Please be gentle with me *ukefaceplz* ::Shin: *semefaceplz* Of course. ::Jussi: YOU ARE UNDER FUCKING ARRESTTTT!!! *portions have been omitted (and edited) due to their traumatising nature, please click on the above link to find out more. Gallery Image:Gh strike back by usagiamber-d4cwf8m.png|Boyband charms in full motion (look; the hands. soooo close, soooo cloossseeeeee) Image:Shinalex.PNG|First Pairing Featured in the Fanime YES Image:Skinny jeans.PNG|Sneaky paparazzi shot of the doujin Image:Screen shot 2013 06 26 at 12 16 02 am by purpleear-d6ap44t.png|Getting it on in the chatroom Image:Unicorns.PNG|Strong symbolism going on here with the unicorn don't mind sean Image:Oh maiii is that by chlang2x-d4zey3a.png|All relationships start out gentle... Image:20130228 by chlang2x-d5wx1eq.png|Ohhh damn look at that tension Image:Uh by firstfarewell-d5wwqkt.jpg|Brocs draws them the other way around ;D Such a versatile pair Image:Mm shin.PNG|Semeface, so cold and calculating... but so bishie~~ Image:Tsundere.PNG|A hot tempered tsundere for a cold guy... together they can make steam //shot Image:Bros.PNG|BroOoOoOomance~ Image:Gh ohgawdimdying by dreaming baka-d4zxetr.png|The fluffy aftermath Image:Tumblr mjs9gz3yLf1rje48eo1 1280.jpg|Are your hands cold? Well their's aren't. Image:20130216 by chlang2x-d5yalyt.png|Sparks are flying here CAN'T YOU SEE IT Capture.PNG|3 months after conception, FIRST INSTANCE IN CANON sighh.png|Paired successively for aesthetic reasons aiyah.png|The rain sets such a mood for umbrella sharing...